


You Have to Break a Few Eggs

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-29
Updated: 1999-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Wonder what's for Breakfast? This story is a sequel toAnother View From the Edge.





	You Have to Break a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You Have to Break a Few Eggs

## You Have to Break a Few Eggs

by Otterlady

* * *

Here we go again. For something that started out to be a one-shot deal, this is really getting out of hand. Hope you enjoy my little venite. The usual stuff about copyrights and infringements apply here. If you don't like the idea of these two together, too bad. And don't throw any otters around. They are an endangered species you know. 

You Have to Break a Few Eggs... 

by Otterlady (copyright 01/01/97) 

Sunshine fell across the kitchen counters in a golden stream. She smiled to herself as she contemplated the contents of her refrigerator. She loved to cook but usually didn't have the incentive that she had today. Living by oneself made it hard to get enthused about taking the time to properly prepare full meals. A frozen dinner or a package of macaroni and cheese was the main components of her at home menu. But not today, today she had a reason to fuss. 

The breeze coming through the open window smelled of spring. The leaves on the maple trees across the street were starting to bud out and she could see that the grass was starting to green up. When she had first come to Chicago and started the search for an apartment there had been two things she insisted on having. One was a large bedroom that could house her queen sized bed (she liked lots of room to stretch out in) and the other was a kitchen with a window. She had lucked out on both of her demands. This might be an older building but it was well managed, clean and the units spacious and well laid out. Her kitchen window looked out on a quiet residential street where children walked to school and people took pride in their yards. 

She had painted the walls an off-white and decorated with red accents. The room was cheerful and welcoming, just the way a kitchen should be. Although she had lived here for over a year it had only been in the last few days that the apartment had really begun to feel like home. Having someone else with her filled the place with warmth and well-being. And, oh, what a someone else there was! 

Sighing softly with remembered pleasure, she made a decision about what to prepare for breakfast, their first together in her home. A western omelette and toast should take care of the hunger that he was sure to wake up with. Pulling the carton of eggs from the fridge, she started to straighten up when a warm hand suddenly made itself known on her unsuspecting rear. Startled she yelped and dropped the carton. Eggs flew everywhere. A contrite laugh came from behind her and turning she smacked the offender on his broad chest. 

"Look what you made me do! Now just what do you think you're going to have for breakfast?" she exclaimed. 

Laughing, he wrapped his strong arms around her and let her know just exactly what he had in mind for breakfast. 

There was something to be said for a Canadian breakfast. 


End file.
